Our Future
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: A collection of loosely connected one-shots and drabbles about the children of our favorite mages. Parings include, but are not limited to, GaLe, NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, ElfGreen, and FreMi.
1. Lonely

**So this is going to be a loosely connected group of one shots about the children of our favorite mages :) The ships will be GaLe, NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, ElfGreen, and FreMi. I still don't own Fairy Tail. Here we go!**

 **~Lonely~**

Xena sat in a dark corner of the guild, holding a large book in her tiny lap, but paying more attention to her surroundings than what she was reading. The little black haired girl had read this tale of love between a Princess and Dragon so many times she had no need to focus on it. Around her Fairy Tail was alive with laughter and joy as the twins celebrated their seventh birthday, but Xena was alone. Her parents had gone on a job with Lily leaving Xena in the care of the Dragneels. They were a lot of fun, especially Xena's best friend, Kyana, but Kyana's sister and two brothers were a lot to handle, especially with their dad, Natsu joining in the chaos. Xena giggled at the memory of her father's face when they dropped her off at the Dragneels' home. He had frowned and mumbled about leaving her with that stupid flame brained Salamander, but Xena's mother had reminded him that Lucy, Kyana's mom, was very responsible. Her dad had just grunted, ruffled Xena's hair affectionately, then walked to the end of the sidewalk to wait with Lily.

Now Xena sat and watched the festivities. The twins were happily eating cake while the babies Rose and Daniel played with their presents. Both took after their mothers, Rose with her bright red hair, and Daniel with his blonde. They laughed together while their moms stood side by side and smiled.

Xena wished her mom was here.

Lydia caught Xena's eye from across the room and gave her a small smile. Xena smiled back at the beautiful daughter of Mirajane and Freed. She had her mother's long white hair and figure, but she had her father's stunning teal eyes. Lydia had taken her magic from her father's side, learning to use Solid Scrpit, just like Xena's mother.

Xena wished her mom was here.

Xena watched curiously as Lydia walked over to Simon, Erza and Jellal's older child. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes got huge. He responded quietly, then turned away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Xena shrugged to herself and returned to her book. It had been her mother's favorite for years, she always told Xena that is made her feel close to home, even when she was far away. Mom has once whispered in her ear that she took the book everywhere before she married dad, because it made her think of him when they were apart. Then she gave the book to Xena and told her, whenever they were away, to read it, and it would be like they were all together again.

A soft cough woke Xena from her thoughts.

Xena looked up, her dark hair falling over her brown eyes.

"Hey there Xena." Simon said, a nervous note in his voice.

Xena blinked, "hello. What brings you to my corner, Simon?"

Simon shuffled his feet and looked away, "Lydia said I should come talk to you, because you look lonely... I'll leave now if you want."

Xena jumped up, "NO!"

She blushed and looked away, "that is- I AM lonely... it'd be nice to talk to someone."

Simon smiled, "you want to go to the game room?"

Xena nodded excitedly, "sure!"

* * *

Lydia watched from across the room with a devilish smirk. Her plan had worked! After Simon got over his initial embarrassment, the gentlemanly way his parents had raised him kicked in, and he had gone to investigate. After that, nature took it's course, and there they went, probably to Fairy Tail's game room for some fun. Lydia hoped Simon would take Xena's mind off her currently absent parents.

Lydia turned her attention back to the party. Gale and Storm were having a ball, the cake Lydia's mom had made was excellent. Erza seemed to particularly enjoy it... Lydia smiled at her friends, she loved to see them happy and smiling. That's why it was Lydia's goal to make sure her friends always had someone to lean on.

"Lydia!"

Lydia turned around to see Kyana scrambling through the doors.

"Oh, hey Kyana."

"Have you seen Xena?"

"She just went downstairs with Simon."

"Oh," Kyana sighed with relief, "I was afraid she'd be sitting her all alone while I finished my chores!"

Lydia smiled, "she probably would have been if I hadn't pushed him in the right direction."

Kyana giggled, "those two are so oblivious."

Lydia smiled and nodded, "it seems like they all are."

Then she motioned to Nashi and Gale, who were fighting each other, and yelling insults just like their dads.

Kyana laughed, "that one will never happen Lydia."

Lydia smirked, "oh never underestimate me my dear Kyana."

Kyana took a couple steps away and smiled nervously, "o-okay Lydia."

At that point Lydia fell into a daydream about Gale and Nashi in the future, and what their kids would look like.

The party went on for hours until the twins fell asleep on the table with the cake. Then Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane ushered their kids home. Lydia sat in her room scheming until her mother came in for their daily talk.

"Hello baby."

"Hi mom," Lydia smiled, "how was your day?"

"Just fine! What about you, Lydia?"

Lydia smirked, "I made some progress with SimNa."

"Oh, sounds promising," Mira smirked, "I just can't wait for that one to work out! What about NaLe?"

Lydia shook her head disappointedly, "nodda."

Mira sighed, "ah well, it took me years to get their parents together."

Lydia smiled, "don't worry mama, I won't ever give up!"

Mira smiled, "that's my girl."

* * *

 **So here it is, the first chapter of Our Future, what do you think? I hope you liked it, I plan on working on this until I have nothing left for these** **characters! :) Who knows, there could be tons and tones of chapters in Our Future. I'm terrible, XD, well, enjoy!**

 **~Sora~**


	2. The Fairies are Off to War

**Okay, well, here's chapter two! These won't be in chronological order, so the kids are older in this chappie :) I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally have some time, and my writer's block is temporarily lifted! ^^**

 **~The Fairies are Off to War~**

Gale sat at the bar sipping away at a glass of milk. According to Mira she was still to young to drink the things their parents did. Gale sighed loudly and glanced at the door expectantly. Gale's mom and dad were away on a job, but they had promised to be home two days ago. If they didn't hurry, they'd miss Gale and Storm's birthday tomorrow.

"Cat got your tongue Breeze?"

"Nashi," Gale snorted.

That idiotic boy was far to much like his father in his younger years. Annoying. Somehow Nashi thought calling Gale Breeze would offend her because a breeze was only a weak gale. Gale would never understand that flame brain.

"Awe come on, your no fun! Let's fight!"

"Gale is not in the mood, smoke breath."

"Hey, who'r you calling' smoke breath! Come on, fight me!"

"GALE SAID NO!"

Nashi huffed and crossed his arms, "stupid ice girl."

Gale narrowed her eyes and turned away. Gale's parents had never missed her birthday before, they always made sure of that. Gray and Juvia would only take easy jobs around that time so they could make it back without complications. Something must have gone wrong. She glanced at the doors again, and sighed when she saw her parents still weren't there.

A strange look passed through Nashi's eyes.

"Your mom and dad aren't back yet, are they?"

Gale shook her head, "why should you care, flame head?"

"I'll let that one go 'cuz your upset," Nashi said with a pout.

Before Gale could tell Nashi to just go away already, a loud noise at the doors distracted her.

Gray burst through the doors, Juvia limp in his arms.

"Quick," he cried out desperately, "get Wendy!"

Then he was gone, off to the infirmary.

"I knew it..." Gale watched, but she didn't move from her place at the bar.

Nashi had jumped up some time during the commotion, but he stopped when he noticed Gale.

"Aren't you coming?"

"G- Gale does not want to see Mama like that."

Nashi nodded in understanding, then ran after the other guild members who had followed Grey.

* * *

Only a year ago, Nashi's own mother had returned to the guild, battered and needing Wendy. That day was still fresh in his mind, and it probably always would be. His mother was fine now, a few new scars, but other than that, she'd made it out okay. His father had been a wreck, raving about how it was his fault. Why hadn't he sensed that ambush? How he would kill every one of them if Lucy died. Nashi shivered and brushed the memory away. He never wanted to see his father like that again.

He burst into the infirmary to see that Wendy was already working away on Gale's mother. She had a gaping wound in her side, and one of her legs was broken. Gray sat by Juvia's side, holding her hand and holding back tears. It was not a pretty sight.

"Those monsters set us up," he growled, "the entire request was a trick. It seemed like an easy enough job, go find some plant. When Juvia and I got to the clearing where it was supposed to be the only thing waiting for us was six dark guild wizards."

Natsu growled from beside his best friend, "we'll get those idiots for hurting Juvia! Don't you worry Gray. You stay here with Juvia and your kids, and the rest of us will smash them to pulp!"

"We were able to defeat them," Gray chuckled bitterly, "but they're whole guild, Flashing Demon, is after Fairy blood."

"Those Demons are about to go swimming in their own blood, and the Fairies will fly away unharmed," Natsu growled, "no one hurts my nakama and gets away with it."

Nashi grinned, pride for his father flowing through his veins.

"I'll go with you dad! Those Demons better watch out, 'cuz no one makes Gale worry but me!"

Lucy stood up from Juvia's other side, "I'm coming too."

Several other came forward, and with a cheer they set out to avenge Juvia's blood. The Fairies are off to war.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Good? Let me know! :) Personally, this went in a completely different direction then I was planning, and I love it, well, see you later!**

 **~Sora~**


	3. Insomnia

**A third chapter for you :), honestly, I have no idea where this is going, so bare with me^^**

 **~Insomnia~**

Storm Fullbuster sat in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. The guild had been twice as crazy as usual today, in celebration of Gildart's return after nine years away. The aging man had immediately gone to see his beloved Cana. Then the guild held it's biggest party since the return from Tenrou Island. Storm's dad still claims that particular bash was bigger, but Strom found that hard to believe.

GA!

Storm rolled onto his side and sighed. As tired as he was, Storm could not find sleep, and he was bored. Maybe he should go see Liv... she was good at talking without making the young blue haired mage tired. She might even be able to help him fall asleep.

Decision made, Storm hopped out of bed, then climbed out his window. The Fullbusters lived in a nice little one story house near the edge of town, so it was easy for Storm to slip away. Storm walked across Magnolia, his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself. It didn't long to reach the Dragneels' home, however, getting to Liv would be more difficult. The Dragneels had moved into a two story home to hold all of the kids after Daniel was born. Liv had insisted on the only bedroom, besides her parent's, on the second floor.

With a resigned sigh, Storm scaled the wall and slipped through Liv's window.

He landed with a soft thump in her thick purple carpet. The lights were off, and Storm couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Liv?"

Storm saw movement from the bed and winced. If she was already asleep Liv would kill him.

The blonde in question sat up slowly, her long tresses falling into her face.

"Storm? Is that you?"

"Yeah.." Storm sat crosslegged on the floor, "I couldn't sleep."

Liv clambered out of bad and sat in front of him.

"What's the matter?"

Storm sighed, "it's nothing..."

Liv quirked one of her thin eyebrows, "if nothing is wrong why did you climb through my window?"

Storm sighed again, sometimes Liv was to smart for the both of them, "it's just something Gildarts said..."

"What is it?" Liv pressed.

Storm shook his head, "he is so happy to see Cana... but he's always gone. He loves her but he still goes away all the time. When my dad gets super strong what if he leaves me?"

Liv giggled, "Storm," her voice was soft, but scolding, "your father and Gildarts are very different people. Gilders likes to be alone. He thinks he is to powerful for the safety of others along with that. Your dad, his magic isn't quite so dangerous. It's easier to control. He wouldn't leave. Especially not with your mom. Don't you remember the story of before they got married? Gray was undercover, and he couldn't tell Juvia for her own safety, so he left her alone without a word. He felt so bad when he came back... he swore to never do it again."

Storm sighed, "I know Liv, I just- I don't know. I just got scared, and I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't sleep..."

Liv smiled and ruffled Storm's hair, "it's okay."

Storm scooted across the floor so he was beside Liv, then he quietly lay his head on her shoulder. Liv smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

They stayed like that for quite a while until Storm fell asleep. Liv smiled down at him, then slowly drifted off herself.

* * *

Daniel woke with a start. It was really late, he could see the stars his mother loved so much outside. He'd dreamed about something terrifying.. although... he couldn't really remember what. He didn't want to wake his mom and dad, so he went to the next best thing. He wandered up stairs to Liv's room. He opened the door, and what he saw made Daniel smile and forget his fears. His big sister Liv was cuddled up with Storm on the floor. Apparently the bluenette had come for a visit and fallen asleep. They were curled up together, arms intertwined. Daniel smiled, then walked in and pulled the fluffy blanket off of Liv's bed. Daniel lay it across them gently, trying not to wake the two young friends. The blonde smiled to himself. He was to young to know about love, except he knew his parents were in it. It looked to him like his sister had found her love. Liv may be to young to see it now, but Daniel could. He couldn't wait to see how Storm and Liv's relationship evolved throughout the coming years.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I want to make sure I have a point of five for all my little fan kiddies at least once, and I thought showing a little Dannie would be cute. In this story Liv is 15, Storm is 13, and Daniel is 9. Let me know if you'd like to know ages at the end of every chapter, and I'll add them to the others :)**

 **~Sora~**


	4. First Date

**Yay fast updates :) Today's feature is Bryon and Kyana.**

 **~First Date~**

Kyana looked in the mirror and huffed. Her long pink hair was in pathetic disarray, tangled and sticking out in random directions. Honestly her bed head had a scary resemblance to the style her father sported. Kana shivered with distaste. Don't get her wrong, she didn't have any problems with her father's hair, it just didn't suit Kyana. Growling to herself, Kyana raked her flame shaped brush through her hair. When she'd finished with that she walked over the her closet and opened the door. With a sigh Kyana stared at it's contents. Nothing seemed to satisfy her. Kana had big plans today. She and Bryon were going out for the first time, WITHOUT their parents. It got so annoying listening to Natsu and Elfman argue while she and Bryon were trying to bond.

Kyana wandered over to her vanity and picked up her key chain. It was a simple circle, like her mother's, but her's had a decorative beaded braid of thread hanging along with her precious spirits.

"Open, gate of Canis Minor, Nicola."

With a puff of purple smoke Kyana's favorite companion popped into Earth Land. Kyana's Nicola had purple fur, covered in pink patches, and her nose was pale pink. She wore a small, black rose on her head.

"Ayaka, what am I going to do? I have no idea what to wear..."

"Puun?"

Kyana shook her head, "ah... I wish Liv was here, I'm useless with these things."

"Puun Pun."

"I know she's on a job with Storm."

A rap on her door distracted Kyana from her dilemma.

"Come in."

Lucy breezed into the room, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie, how's the search going?"

"Terrible," Kyana sighed, "I don't like any of it."

Lucy laughed lightly, a smile gracing her face.

Kyana pouted, "it's not funny, Mom!"

Lucy put a hand over her mouth, "I- I'm sorry dear, this just brings back so many memories."

Kyana shook her head, "what am I going to do, Mama?"

Lucy thought for a moment, then she lit up, inspiration radiating from her features.

"We'll call Virgo!"

Kyana quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Lucy walked further into the room and pulled out Virgo's key.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Will you punish me now Princess?"

"Virgo," Lucy groaned, "not now. We have a Kyana situation."

"The one with the huge friend. Is she in need of medical assistance Princess?"

"No, no, we need an outfit Virgo. Something for Kyana to ware for her first date."

Virgo lit up, "at last! I have just the thing, Princess!"

After her outburst Virgo disappeared. She returned a moment later, and suddenly Kyana was wearing a brand new dress. It went down to her knees, and was a deep, inviting purple. Intricate gold lace decorated the sides of the dress, which had one sleeve that ran down to Kyana's left elbow.

"Perfect!" Lucy gushed, "Virgo you've outdone yourself!"

Virgo's expression stayed it's usual straight honest look, but a small smile spread across it, "thank you Princess, I have been waiting to use this on Miss. Kyana for years."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "years Virgo?"

"Yes, Princess, I found the purple suited her hair and eyes perfectly."

With that Virgo returned to the spirit world.

Kyana glance at the clock and winced, "ah, it's time to go!"

"Right," Lucy replied, "I'll walk with you."

"No, Mom," Kyana shook her head, "you promised I could go alone."

Lucy sighed, "I know, but I love you Kyana. You've grown up so quickly."

"Ah, Mom," Kyana blushed, "I'm only sixteen, I'm not moving out or anything."

Lucy giggled, "I know dear."

Then Lucy hugged her little girl goodbye and watched her head for the guild, where she would meet up with Bryon. As she watched Lucy wiped a tear away.

"My little girl."

* * *

Bryon sat at the bar in the guild hall, waiting for Kyana. He fixed his bowtie for the millionth time that night and glanced at the doors. The meeting time had ben seven, and it was nearing seven thirty. Could she have run into trouble? Just as Bryon decided something bad had happened, and he needed to go rescue his date, Kyana walked through the doors.

"K-Kyana." Bryon stood up, staring at the vision before him.

"Hello Bryon," Kyana smiled, "ready?"

Bryon grinned, then nodded. He walked over to where Kyana stood and took her small hand his his large one.

As they continued on to the restaurant he whispered in her ear, "you look beautiful."

Kyana blushed, then smiled innocently, "it was a gift from Virgo."

The two continued on together, cracking jokes and laughing at how stupid they both sounded. As the night wore on Kyan began to grow tired, and Bryon could see it.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he told her with a gentle smile.

"No," Kyana protested, "we haven't even.. had... desert yet..."

"Your exhausted."

Kyana shook her head, "nope."

"What if I owe you a chocolate cheesecake? I'll bring one to the guild tomorrow."

"Well-" Kyana thought about it, "I guess that'd be okay, I am getting- sleepy."

Bryon smiled and stood. He paid their check and carefully guided Kyana home. When they were a few blocks away Kyana spoke in a small voice.

"You know, I was actually nervous about tonight. I know we've been together a while now, but this was different. I don't know what I was so afraid of though. It was still just you and me. I had a great time."

With a warm smile Bryon places an arm around her, "I did too. We'll have to do this more."

Kyana nodded and leaned against Bryon's hulking form.

Finally they arrived at the Dragneels' doorstep. Byron released Kyana from his grip, and they turned to face each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bryon spoke in a soft voice.

Kyana nodded, suddenly feeling very shy. She glanced at him nervously, but Bryon seemed to have the same idea. He leaned down and the two shared a gentle kiss. Kyana beamed at Bryon, and they stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying each other and the quiet night sounds.

With a soft wave and a gentle good bye, Bryon headed home. Kana watched him until she couldn't even see his shocking white hair in the darkness. Then she went inside and crawled into bed, smiling happily as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dawe! This turned out so much sweeter than I was planning :) I'm really happy with how this turned out! Also, shout out to my first reviewer Cheshire Kitty 101, thanks for the wonderful review! I hope you keep enjoying my little story!**

 **~Sora~**

 **I fixed some spelling errors here, oops ^^ o.0**


	5. Playdate

**Today the feature is Daniel and Rose :) We're going back to toddlers cuz I think little Daniel and Rose are just the cutest! The idea is that Rose and Daniel can communicate because they're both toddlers but the others don't understand them.**

 **~Playdate~**

Daniel lay on the star covered blanket his mother laid out on the ground for him. The beautiful blonde murmured something to her young son about Erza and Rose coming over to play. That excited Daniel. He clapped happily a the thought of company who wasn't one of his loud siblings.

Someone knocked on the door and Daniel's mother ran to open it. She welcomed a red haired woman into their home. Ezra blew inside like she had lived in the Dragneel home her entire life, depositing Rose on Daniel's blanket. Then she plopped down on the couch and began talking animatedly with Lucy.

Daniel crawled over to Rose, a tiny girl, with hair just as red as her mother's and onyx eyes.

"Hi," he said with a big smile.

Rose looked at Daniel curiously, "who are you?"

"My name's Daniel!"

Rose nodded, "that name suits you. My mama said we were going to visit her friends. Is that your mama?"

"I think so," Daniel said with a grin, "my mom talks about your mom all the time."

Rose giggled, "mine too, grown ups are so weird."

"Aw, look at them," Lucy smiled, "friends already."

Erza grinned and slammed Lucy against her armored chest in a crushing hug.

"It is truly beautiful Lucy."

"T-that's great Erza, but- do you think you could let go?"

Daniel laughed at the look on his mother's face. Rose sat beside him, giggling her little head off.

Inspiration struck and Daniel toddled over to the draw Mom hid his blocks in. He carefully pulled out the box and returned to the blanket where Rose was sitting. There, Daniel dumped out the contents.

"Do you like blocks Rose? I love them!"

Rose nodded, "blocks are great."

With that Daniel started stacking the blocks in a small pyramid. Rose bought on and started helping the young blonde. Soon they they had a satisfying shape built, so Daniel sat back and admired their work.

"Well done," Rose beamed.

Daniel gave Rose a grin reminiscent of one of his father's classic ones, huge with his sharp canines showing proudly.

Rose's eyes widened, and she reached out and touched Daniel's tooth.

"So sharp!" she squealed.

Daniel nodded, "just like my Daddy."

"I look like my Mama," Rose responded proudly, "my big brother Simon has Daddy's hair."

"Yeah? I'd like to meet your brother," Daniel told the small redhead.

"Then let's go!"

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Oh come on! We only live two houses down!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Come on!"

Daniel took a cautious glance at his mother. She and Erza were chatting happily and not paying attention.

Daniel sighed, knowing he'd regret this.

"Okay."

Rose smirked, then grabbed Daniel's hand and dragged him out of his front door. Daniel looked down the street to where Rose said her house was. It seemed so far...

"Let's goo!"

Rose gripped Daniel's hand harder and started running.

* * *

"Hey kiddo it's time to- Rose?"

Erza jumped up and spun around.

"Rose? ROSE!"

Lucy's eyes widened, Daniel was also gone.

"Where did they go?!"

"We must find them!" Ezra roared.

Then her face darkened.

"The men must never know about this. We are supposed to be the responsible ones!"

Lucy's eyes doubled in size, "you're right! Natsu would never let me live this down!"

Just as the two were about to burst outside and start scouring Magnolia the phone rang.

Lucy picked it up, trying to steady her breathing, "hello?"

"Miss. Lucy?"

"Uh, yes Simon?"

"Do you know where the babies are?"

"W-whatt? Of course I-"

"They're sitting right in front of me," Simon said flatly.

"Oh thank goodness," Lucy sighed.

Then she turned to Erza, "they're at your house."

"Apparently they decided to drop in for a visit," Simon said, Lucy could HEAR his smug smile through the phone.

"We'll be right over, Simon."

* * *

 **Wow :), I think this is my new favorite chapter! What do ya think? :)**

 **~Sora~**

 **Fixed the plot hole, oopsie :)**


	6. Sick Bed

**Here's another chapter for you :) This'll be for that guest who asked for more Bryon, here ya go! :)**

 **Sick Bed**

Bryon sat at the bar in the guild hall, but his mind was elsewhere. In the infirmary to be exact. His secret crush Kyana has been injured on a job with her brother Nashi. In the fifteen years Bryon had known her, the bulkley teenager had barely spoken to Kyana. He adored the way her long pink locks danced in the wind, even though she thought it was annoying. He loved the way her voice sounded like twinkling stars. Most of all, he loved how kind she was. Kyana was the best person Bryon had ever known.

Bryon's cousin Lydia walked over and looked at him with an evil gleam in her eyes. The twenty-three year old beauty was working the bar at the time.

"Why don't you go talk to her, cuz?"

"W-what? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Lydia laughed, "don't lie to me, I can read you like a book! We all know you're in love with Kyana. Go ask her how she's feeling. Come on, it'll make her verrry happy!"

"No way!" Bryon yelped, "...she doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Funny," Lydia giggled, "she said the same thing bout you."

"Yeah right..."

Lydia sighed, "don't make me use force!"

Bryon jumped up and scooted away.

"No fair Lydia! Please leave me alone!"

"I'm not letting this opportunity for the two of you to pass," Lydia growled, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"That's the spirit!" Lydia beamed, then she handed him a bouquet of red roses, "take her these while you're at it!"

Bryon sighed, took the roses, and trudged towards the infirmary.

* * *

A timid knock on the infirmary door woke Kyana from her nap.

"Come in," she said with a yawn.

"A-are you sure? Cuz I can go away."

"Bryon," Kyana brightened up, "no, come in. I'm so glad you came!"

Ever so slowly, the door slid open, and Bryon tip toed inside.

"L-Lydia said I should give you these..."

Kyana smiled, "they're beautiful. Thank you Bryon"

Bryon nodded, and slipped the roses into a vase at Kyana's bed side. Then he sat down in a chair at her bedside.

"So how are you feeling?" Bryon asked in a barely audible voice.

"A little better I guess. Wendy is a big help."

Bryon smiled and nodded.

Kyana sighed, "so why did you decide to come see me? Honestly... I thought you couldn't stand me."

Bryon's eyes got huge, "NO! I-I mean... I've never hated you."

Kyana narrowed her eyes, "why do you avoid me then?"

"I- I'm not trying to... I like you a lot... but I always get so nervous and say the wrong thing."

Kyana's eyes were huge, "you- what?

"I like you, okay!? Your so amazing, and beautiful, and kind. I was always afraid to say the wrong thing, so I never sad anything."

Kyana started laughing.

"It's not funny," Bryon said with a pouty face.

"No- it's not that. It's just that, that's the exact reason I didn't talk to YOU."

"R-really?"

"Yes! I like you to idiot!"

Then Kyana grabbed Bryon by the collar and crashed her lips to his.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! :) I feel quite satisfied.**


	7. Ambush Part 1

**Tonight, (because it's late here^^) we have Gale and Nashi! I'm really torn about my favorite pairing, but this is definitely one of them^^**

 **~Ambush Part 1~**

"Ice make- HAMMER!" Gale cried at the top of her lungs, a light blue magic circle appearing around her hands.

As soon as the words had left her small mouth, an enormous icy hammer appeared above the head of her foe, a dark guild mage with long purple hair. The hammer smashed down from above, driving Gale's opponent into the ground like a nail into soft timber.

Gale, Storm, Liv, Kyana, and Nashi, of all people, stood in a circle, covering each other's backs from their attackers. The small group had been ambushed on the way home from a seemingly simple job in Clover. The four teens had finished their job a day early, collected their reward, and headed home. Unfortunately, these people were bent on capturing the young mages.

"Thunderhead!" Storm roared.

A huge cloud appeared above an enemy, and torrential rain poured from it. Then a bolt of lightning struck the man, sending him flying into the distance.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nashi yelled, lighting his hand and rushing a woman in a black robe.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Kyana said panting.

Beside the pinkette stood Capricorn. The gentlemanly goat man was covered in bruises and looked exhausted.

"I must return, Lady Kyana."

Kyana nodded, "take care of yourself, Capricorn, we have this covered!"

Liv stood beside her sister, calling out words to slow the enemy, "Vine!"

Liv waved an arm, and a hulking green vine wrapped itself around one of the dark mages' torso.

"Aquila, pass through the gate!" Kyana cried, holding out one of her silver keys.

A beautiful eagle sprang forth, and began circling around the enemy's heads.

Gale let out a soft sigh. She was tiring, she could feel her magic energy seeping away to nothing.

"Ice make, geyser!" she said, panting.

This is it for Gale, she thought, and for all of us here.

Suddenly, someone slung their arm around Gale's shoulders.

"Don't give up yet Gale!" Nashi exclaimed, "we still have to finish our fight!"

Gale smiled, "ah- Gale remembers now! She and Nashi must fight for the best young wizard position!"

"Don't you dare forget gain," Nashi said with a wink.

Gale grinned, "Gale will not! Ice make, knuckle!"

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Hu?"

Lucy looked up from her book to see Loki standing before her.

"What's up?"

"It's Kyana and the others! Capricorn just came home to the spirit world all beat up. He said the kids got ambushed, they need your help!"

Lucy jumped up, "NATSU GET GRAY!"

What felt like days later Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Juvia arrived at the battle. Their children were standing back to back, in a quickly crumbling circle.

Natsu roared with rage, "YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! HOW COULD ANYONE BE DUMB ENOUGH TO ATTACK A DRAGON'S CHILDREN!"

The remaining ten or so mages began to tremble.

"The plan's fallen through, run away!" one of them shouted.

However, before they could escape, Natsu and Gray jumped after them, taking out five with just one blow each. Lucy and Juvia smiled at each other, then followed their husbands, attacking without reserve.

In only minutes, the dark guild mages were beaten, tied up, and taken to the Magic Council.

"Are you guys okay?" Gray asked, his face etched with concern.

"Gale and Storm are okay Dad," Gale smiled brightly.

Storm nodded, "those guys sure were stupid to pick on the kids of the top mages in Fiore,"

Juvia nodded, "Juvia thins it will be awhile before anyone tries that again."

Lucy held Kyana in her arms, checking her for injury.

"I'm fine Mom, really," she protested.

Lucy smiled and moved on to Liv, inspecting her as well.

Natsu was supporting Nashi, holding him up carefully.

"Looks like Nashi took the brunt of this," Natsu growled, "let's get him back to the guild."

Nashi smiled weakly, "I'm okay Dad, really, we could have beaten those guys without your help!"

Then the pink haired boy passed out.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter :) It's a cliffie, so I'll be continuing this one next time! :) I hope you liked it! There wasn't much romance here, but you'll see more of it in the next part! :) Anyway, I'm running a poll on my profile. Whichever one-shot get's the most votes will get a second chapter! If there is any story you want to hear more of, vote away!**

 **~Sora~**


	8. Ambush Part 2

**And here it is! :)**

 **~Ambush Part 2~**

Nashi blinked his eyes open, carefully taking in his surroundings. He lay in one of the Guild's infirmary beds, covered in bandages from nearly head to toe. Nashi glanced to the side to see a small, black haired girl, asleep in the chair beside his bed.

"Gale?"

Nashi was stunned, why would his rival be here? Of all things, he never thought Gale would visit him if he were injured... She infuriated the pink haired dragon slayer in ways he couldn't even fully understand. Yet, Nashi had a strange, warm feeling in his chest. As if he was happy to see Breeze. Why? He had no idea, so Nashi allowed himself to enjoy the glow and push the confusion from his mind. Gale was asleep, so he could allow himself to admit that she didn't ALWAYS enrage him. As soon as she woke up, they would be trading insults again, but for now, Nashi was content.

The young dragon slayer lay in bed and watched Gale sleep. The way her raven locks swirled around her slack face was incredibly fascinating. As she lay there, a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"Talking in your sleep?" Nashi asked incredulously, "weirdo."

Gale's eyes flicked open, and she sat up.

"Nashi? You're finally awake!"

Nashi snorted, "you were the one sleeping, weirdo!"

Gale's face grew red with rage, "weird hu? Gale is the weird one?!"

"Yeah," Nashi nodded, "you're the weirdest person I've ever met!"

Gale narrowed her eyes, "you're lucky you're hurt ash face, cuz if you weren't Gale would put you in the hospital for that!"

Nashi laughed, "I guess you're right there! How did I wind up here again?"

Gale fell out of her chair, "IDOT!"

Nashi chuckled sheepishly,"ah, Breeze, do'ya mind reminding me?"

* * *

Storm and Liv sat side by side in the main hall of the guild, staring blankly at Lydia, who sat across from them at the table.

"You're kidding," Liv exclaimed, her voice full of disbelief.

"Go look for yourself," Lydia replied with an evil smirk.

"I have to see this," Storm decided decisively, jumping up and grabbing Liv's hand as he went.

The trio ran back to the infirmary and peaked through the tiny space not occupied by the door. What was going on inside was shocking to say the least. Nashi was sitting up in bed, holding a crying Gale. She sniffed, then continued recounting the tale of how Nashi had jumped in front of an attack ment for Gale. A fresh wave of tears washed over the girl, so Nashi shushed her.

"I remember now, Breeze."

Then, the most shocking of all, Nashi pressed a kiss to Gale's forehead. It was soft and gentle, the complete opposite of Nashi's usual behavior, especially with Gale.

The spies nearly fell over in shock.

"We should give them some privacy," Lydia said with a satisfied smile.

Storm and Liv were to busy gaping to hear her though, so the solid script mage drug the pair away.

Soon, word spread around the guild like wildfire, and more disbelieving ears were pressed against the infirmary door.

By that time, Gale and Nashi had parted, and Gale could be heard speaking softly.

"No one else hears of this, ever."

"You got that right," Nashi chuckled, "we'd never hear the end of it!"

"Especially Lydia," Gale giggled.

The white haired girl in mention was present, and she glowered at that comment. She knew how to keep her mouth shut! Well, most of the time anyway.

* * *

 **Well, here it is :), what do ya think? I love all this NaLe fluff, they might have just become my favorite with this! :) Then again, I do love LiOrm quite a bit too... hm...**

 **Anyway, in other news, my poll has TWO VOTES, I can't pick a story yet because they don't agree, so let's have a tie breaker! :) Or vote for a story without any points yet, just tell me what you want, and I shall make it happen :)**

 **~Sora~**


	9. Stupid

**And now it's time for more Xena and Simon, because how could I neglect the child of my favorite ship so long? :)**

 **~Stupid~**

Xena blew a strand of long black hair out of her face as she read. The cover was worn and frazzled, but Xena treasured it even more for the book's age. She had only just been given this particular volume two days prior, and she was determined to finish it within three.

The book, a huge thing, weighing more than the small girl herself, had been a gift for her eighteenth birthday, from Simon. The bluenette had been enormously generous in Xena's mind. He'd received the rather rare book as a reward for a job, and thought of his little bookworm. They'd been together for only a short time... compared to the others. Liv and Storm had been together as long as either of them knew what together meant; Kayana and Bryon had been together for two years now, and even Daniel and Rose were being all adorable and holding hands before Xena had even dared dream about Simon.

However, those times were past, now they could look to the future, a future with everyone happy and laughing.

Xena gazed out at her guildmates, a pleasant smile on her face. Her father, Natsu, and Gray were arguing like usual, while their wives stood around them talking, and occasionally dodging a flying mug or punch without even a second thought.

Nashi and Gale were fighting, sending bursts of flame, and shards of ice everywhere. The guildhall was its usual joyful, rowdy self, and Xena could only be happier with one more thing...

She glanced to her side where Simon usually sat. He'd decided to take another job... that boy was working himself to the bone, and it worried Xena. What _was_ he up to?

Xena sighed and returned her attention to the book. She had always found that reading a story that reminded you of the person you miss, is a good way to make it feel like they are right beside you.

The girl's brown eyes scanned the page tirelessly, absorbing every word. She allowed herself to fall into another world. A place so different than her own, Xena could feel the walls around her dissolving and the noise fading.

While she read, she recited the words in her mind, trying to imagine what it would sound like if Simon were reading it to her. Xena could almost hear his deep voice, she could almost feel his breath caressing her skin as he read over her shoulder.

Sadly, Simon wasn't due back for another three days, and that was why, Xena had to finish the book by then! It had been his excuse when he left her behind...

 _'You have a lot of reading to do, Xena. I'll be back in five days, and then you can tell me all about it.'_

Xena puffed up her cheeks in frustration, a habit she'd stolen from her mother.

"Idot, leaving me alone for so long-" a single tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Simon smiled to himself as he waltzed into the guild. He'd finished his job request an entire three days early, and, the client had been so pleased, he'd offered to double his reward. Normally, Simon would have politely declined, but he'd been saving up for something important, and those extra jewel would put him over his goal.

He held the velvety black box gently in his hands, and searched the hall for Xena. Simon spotted her in their usual spot, in the back corner. With gentle steps, he crept up behind his girlfriend, grinning wildly.

Ever so carefully, Simon opened the box and took out it's contents. Just as he reached out for Xena, he saw a tear slide down her soft, tanned cheek. Simon sucked in a breath.

 _I didn't cause that, did I?_

Softly, with the lightest touch possible, he pulled Xena's long tresses to the side. Then, Simon hung the necklace he'd been saving weeks for around her neck. He latched it securely, then waited for Xena's reaction.

Slowly, Xena raised a hand to the pennant, then pulled it into her view.

It was a teardrop shape, with a sparkling sapphire set inside. Tiny diamonds lined themselves around the sapphire, adding to it's stunning sparkle.

"I-is that you, Simon?"

"I'm here."

Xena whipped around and tackled him in a hug, "why!?"

Simon sighed, "I don't really now- I just- I saw that in the shop one day, and, I decided, I would get that necklace for you if it killed me!"

"Stupid!" Xena smacked his chest, "it's only a dumb necklace! You here, with me, and everyone else, that's what's important!"

Simon chuckled, "I guess you're right hu?"

Xena shook her head, another tear falling, "promise me you'll never be so stupid and reckless again!"

Simon nodded, "never again."

* * *

 **Welp, all done, I hope you liked it! The poll is still at a tie, so vote away! :)**

 **Also, in case you get a bit confused, here's a time line for the story so far :)** Time Line:

 **Lonely**

 **Playdate**

 **The Fairies are off to War**

 **Insomnia**

 **Sick Bed**

 **First Date**

 **Stupid**

 **Ambush 1 & 2**

 **~Sora~**


	10. Snowflake

**Oh my goodness! Who else is freaking out about the new manga chapter? I can't even! Anyway, on with the story.**

 **~Snowflake~**

Gale puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. She'd been waiting for Nashi at their secret meeting place for a whole hour now, and she was getting impatient. What was taking that flame brain so long? He was Natsu's son after all, but still, this was supremely late, even for the scatterbrained pinkette. As Gale paced back and forth she heard a commotion outside.

Gale hurried over to the window and peaked out.

Nashi was standing a few feet away, with Happy quickly approaching.

"Nahsssiiiii where are you going?"

"None of your business cat."

"But Lucy told me to keep an eye on you!"

"Happy I am twenty-two years old, my MOTHER does not need to keep tabs on me anymore, just tell her no!"

"B-but Nashi! You know how she is! I don't want a Lucy kick... Besides, if I don't keep an eye on you, she'll send Natsu. Or, she might come herself!"

Nashi groaned, "look Happy, just tell her you're watching me, and go eat some fish, okay?"

"What if she finds out?!"

"If Mom finds out, then tell her it was my fault."

Happy brightened up, "okay! Fish time!"

The blue exceed flew off, leaving an exasperated Nashi behind.

"Geez, guess I'll have to do something about this later..."

Gale smiled to herself, how cute! She noticed Nashi coming towards the secret entrance, so Gale retreated from the window and took a seat on the soft couch they had gotten with their shared reward money.

"I'm here Gale," Nashi announced, "Happy gave me a hard time, so it took longer then I exp- Gale?"

Gale smirked and crossed her legs, "what is it Nashi?"

"Y-you look, weird."

"WEIRD? Gale got all dressed up, to meet YOU, in the FOREST, and you say she looks WEIRD!"

Gale tossed a plant at her confused boyfriend, who barley ducked in time to escape a concussion, the pot shattering against the stone wall behind him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! It's a good- weird? Like, not the way you usually dress? I-I mean, you look pretty? That's what girls like, right?"

Gale paused, "you think Gale is pretty?"

Nashi looked away and nodded, "a-actually, you're beautiful, like a snowflake."

Gale blushed deeply, "a snowflake?"

Nashi chuckled, "y-yeah, all complex and sparkly."

Gale glanced down a the white dress she wore. It was made of lace, and fell just above her knees, with tiny, shimmering crystals placed here and there.

Gale grinned, "that is so sweet, Nashi!"

She jumped up and hugged him, laughing lightly.

* * *

"They likkkke each other!" Happy sang.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "no way."

Lucy grinned and giggled, "took them long enough..."

"How could you say that Luuuucccyyy," Natsu groaned, "both of Ice Princess' kids... they both kidnapped my babies!"

Lucy giggled again, "the aren't kidnapped Natsu, Nashi is twenty-two after all, and Liv is twenty, you've got to let go."

"BUT with ice freaks kids! Really?!"

Lucy burst into all out laughter. How could he not have seen this coming? Everyone else did, especially Liv and Storm. Those two had been inseparable since they were babies.

"We still have Daniel," Lucy said with a reassuring smile.

"He won't be around much longerrr... Daniel's already fourteen. I WANT ANOTHER KID!"

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled, "I love our kids, but four is enough!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! :) I think I love this chapter, lol, anyway, I'm still reeling from that manga chapter! Tell me what you think, and if you haven't read it you, you totally should!**

 **~Sora~**


	11. Change

**Wow, thanks so much for the lovely reviews! Here's another chapter for you, as well as some story background info as requested! :) Let's go back in time today, another cute kiddie shot! :)**

 **~Change~**

Nashi puffed up his cheeks, looking around at all the happy faces of his nakama. They were ignoring him. Nashi snorted and pushed his way to the front of the group of wizards.

Auntie Juvia and Gray were standing side by side, each holding a tiny bundle.

"They're so cute~" Lydia cooed.

Nashi tilted his head, what was the big fuss about? These tiny things?

Juvia smiled down at the young pinkette.

"Hello Nashi, do you want to meet Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gray's babies?"

Nashi walked towards the new mother, peeking curiously at the bundle in her arms.

"This is Gale," Juvia said with a proud smile, then she motioned to the bundle in Gray's arms, "that baby is Storm."

"Baby?" Nashi asked.

"Yes, you remember, don't you Nashi? When you're Mommy had her baby Liv? And you were a baby once too."

Nashi snorted, "I was never one of those stupid things."

Then he ran off, grumbling to himself.

"What was that about?" Juvia asked Lucy.

"It's alright," Lucy said with a small smile, "he did the same thing thing when we brought Liv home. Nashi just doesn't like change."

Juvia smiled, "well, he's in for a lot more of it. Levy is due any time now, and Juvia heard Evergreen demanding Elfman give her a baby like everyone else."

Lucy giggled, "I know, it seems Fairy Tail will be bursting with children again soon."

* * *

Nashi huffed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

The young boy had gone to the first place he could think of, his secret base. It was a small room he'd found in the East Forest, and he'd come to call it his own. The back wall was made of stone, while the front and sides were made of large tree roots. There was a small hole among them that Nashi liked to call his window.

Nashi looked around, then punched the ground.

"Stupid Gray! Why does he have to go and change things?"

A loud voice interrupted Nashi's thoughts.

"Nashi, everyone is worried!"

Nashi looked up to see Happy hovering near the entrance of his base.

"Happy," Nashi whispered.

"Come on buddy, let's go home."

"B-but I don't wanna! E-everything will ... be ... different..."

As Nashi spoke the determination faded from his eyes, and in a few short moments he fell asleep.

Happy smiled, "come on little guy, everyone is waiting."

* * *

 **What do you think? I hope this didn't turn out too weird, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing guys! :)**

 **~Sora~**

 **Our Future Characters:**

GaLe:

Xena Redfox – petite girl, long wavy black hair, deep brown eyes, bookish and doesn't talk much

Magic: Steel Molding

Emblem: Bright Pink Left Wrist

GrUvia:

(twins)

Gale Fullbuster – tall and slender girl, medium length straight black hair, ice blue eyes, quiet and talks in third person

Magic: Ice Molding

Emblem: Pale Blue Left Shoulder Blade

Storm Fullbuster – tall and slender boy, short deep blue hair, grey eyes, assertive and playful

Magic: Storm

Emblem: Dark Blue Right Shoulder Blade

NaLu:

Nashi Dragneel – a lithe boy, short pink hair, deep brown eyes, a bit clueless but very loyal and loving

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer

Emblem: Black left shouder

Liv Deagneel – a short blonde girl, brown eyes, clever and bookish

Magic: Solid Script

Emblem:Yellow right thigh

Kyana Dragneel – a tall girl, long straight pink hair, onyx eyes, very intelligent but clueless with feelings

Magic: Celestial Spirit

Emblem: Red left hand

Daniel Dragneel – a tall blonde boy with Onyx eyes, very sweet and intelligent

Magic: Fire

Emblem: Dark Blue back

FriMi:

Lydia Justine – a tall slender girl, long white hair, teal eyes, quite and intelligent, also secretly a matchmaker

Magic: Solid Script

Emblem: Dark Purple right thigh

JeRza:

Simon Fernandes – a tall boy, short blue hair, grey eyes, courageous and smart soft spoken

Magic: Heavenly Body

Emblem: Red Left Chest

Rose Frenandes – a tall slim girl, short straight red hair, onyx eyes, a bit shy but very powerful

Magic: Requip

Emblem: Light Purple left stomach

ElfGreen:

Brion Strauss – a bulkey white haired boy, onyx eyes, manly, but emotional like his dad

Magic: Take Over Animal Soul mage

Emblem: Light Green Neck

 **Ships:**

Xena X Simon SimNa

Storm X Liv LiOrm

Gale X Nashi NaLe

Daniel X Rose RosIel

Kyana X Bryon KyOn

 **Age ratio:**

When Lydia is 12

Simon is 11

Nashi is 11

Liv is 9

Gale and Storm are 7

Xena is 7

Bryon is 6

Kyana is 5

Daniel is 3

Rose is 2

 **Kyana's Spirits so far:**

Nicola

Capricorn

Aquila

 **Time Line:**

Change (Lydia is 5)

Lonely (Lydia is 12)

Playdate (Lydia is 12)

The Fairies are off to War (Lydia is 13)

Insomnia (Lydia is 18)

Sick Bed (Lydia is 22)

First Date (Lydia is 23)

Stupid (Lydia is 23)

Ambush 1 & 2 (Lydia is 23)

Snowflake (Lydia is 23)

 **Pairing Cannon Order:**

LiOrm

KyOn

RosIel

SimNa

NaLe


	12. They Danced

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! I never expected to get even this many, so thank you! Another chapter for you :) I think Liv and Storm need some more love, so here we go! :)**

 **~They Danced~**

Liv watched curiously as Storm pranced across the guild hall.

"What in Earthland-?"

The bluenette was dancing around to no music, frowning in concentration, and nearly crashing into anyone who walked into his way.

As he danced, Storm bumped into Bryon.

"Hey, watch it Snowflake!"

Storm growled, "you watch it you big oaf!"

"Who are you calling oaf?"

"You obviously, how stupid can you get?!"

Storm sent a flying punch at Bryon, who ducked, and transformed into a large cat with razor sharp claws. Storm retaliated by sending a bolt of thunder at Bryon, which stopped him in his tracks.

"At it again, hu?" Kyana asked, appearing at Liv's side.

Liv nodded, "look at them, do those idiots have to fight all the time?"

Kyana laughed, "it's in their blood. Look at their parents."

Liv glanced across the guild to see Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and several other older members of Fairy Tail wrapped up in their own brawl.

"Geez," Liv laughed, "what bad examples."

"Aw, come on Liv," Kyana laughed, "it's all in good fun."

The two laughed together, until Storm made his way over.

"Come on Liv, I have something to show you!"

Liv blinked, "what is it?"

Strom replied by grabbing his girlfriend's arm and dragging her out of the guild.

* * *

I hope she likes this... It would reallly suck if she didn't...

Storm drug Liv along with him as he ran for a large building near the edge of Magnolia.

Storm slipped his key into the lock, then pulled Liv inside behind him.

The building was completely, empty, and it had only one large room. The floor was concrete, and the metal walls were unadorned.

"Woooww," Liv exclaimed.

Storm smiled, "I convinced one of my clients to let me use his storage building as a reward."

"This is cool and all," Liv replied, looking around in awe, "but, why?"

"So I can do this!" Storm replied, hitting a large red button, on a remote that seamed to appear from nowhere.

A disco ball descended from the ceiling, and soft music began playing in the background.

Liv's eyes lit up.

"Storm..."

Storm grinned, "let's dance."

Storm led Liv to the center of the room, swaying gently.

Liv giggled, "so that's what you were doing in the guild hall."

"Oh yeah," Storm chuckled, "I wanted to practice for you..."

Liv blushed, "this was so sweet of you."

Storm grinned, "I'm glad you like it... there's more."

"More?"

Storm nodded, "follow me."

Gently, the bluenette took Liv's hand and guided her back outside.

The walked in comfortable silence for a while, until they arrived at Storm's next stop.

"The Eight Island?"

Storm smiled, "I took you on our first date here."

"I remember," Liv smiled, "what are we doing here now?"

"Eating dinner of course," Storm laughed.

They walked in, side by side, holding hands, and matching grins.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Good? I don't know if they seem a little cliché, but I've always seen LiOrm and NaLe as opposites. Liv and Storm are sweet and caring, they never fight, while Nashi and Gale are a passionate mess, either fighting or loving, and never in between. How do you see it?**

 **~Sora~**


	13. Vacant

**Another chapter :) Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

 **~Vacant~**

"Nashi!"

The pinkette gulped, "y-yes Lydia?"

"What on Earthland were you thinking?! Honestly, have you lost your mind?"

Nashi chuckled and folded his arms behind his neck, "well- I- uh-,"

"Oh stop your blabbering," Lydia glowered, "how could you do something so mean?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Lydia huffed and grabbed Nashi by the ear, then she drug him through the doors and out onto the street. There Gale stood with a vacant expression.

"Hey, what's wrong with Breeze? You hoo~" Nashi waved his hand in front of the girl's eyes.

"So you didn't do thins?"

"Um, no? What happened?"

Lydia sighed, "I dont know, she was like this when I got back from my job in Clover."

"...Weird. Breeze? You okay?"

Nashi danced around Gale, making a racket and sticking out his tongue. He waved his hands in her face and challenged her to a battle.

"Maybe we should get Wendy-"

"Let's try Juvia and Gray first, they may know what's going on." Nashi interrupted.

Lydia nodded hesitantly, "okay..."

Nashi ducked back inside and glanced around the hall. His parents were at their usual table with Erza and Jellal, but Gray and Juvia were missing. Nashi continued his search, but the pair was nowhere to be seen. Nashi looked again and spotted Storm, sitting alone in a corner. Nashi smiled, Gale's twin was the next best thing to her parents.

"Hey Stormy, what's up with Gale?"

Nashi slid to a stop in front of the bluenette and waited patiently for a response. None came.

"Er- Storm?"

Nashi looked closer, and found the boy also had a glassy look in his eyes.

"Lydia!"

The white haired beauty rushed back inside and to Nashi's side.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"What is going on!"

Storm searched his other guild mates, trying desperately to find an answer. When he looked close, Storm realized that everyone in the guild was in the same frozen state.

"But wasn't I just talking to-"

Storm turned round to face Lydia, but froze when he saw that see too had stopped reacting.

"What's going on here? What's wrong with everyone?"

* * *

Gale looked at Nashi with a frown. She had stopped by his house to see if the Dragon Slayer wanted to go on a job with her, only to find him asleep n his room.

"Nashi?"

The boy's face had discomfort written all over it, and now and then he would groan.

"No! Gale!" Nashi yelled, sitting upright.

Nashi looked around with a confused frown, "how did I gt home?"

"You were dreaming," Gale replied softly.

"What are you doing here?" Nashi asked, "are you okay now?"

"I'm fine Nashi, it was just a dream."

Nashi sighed, "that's a relief, but, what are you dong here?"

"Well I wanted to go on a job, but I've changed my mind."

"Why not?"

Gale gave Nashi a soft smile, "look at you. You're obviously freaked out about that dream you had. Let's stay in together."

"Psh- me? Scared of a dream- nah-"

"Do it for me then?"

Nashi smirked, "okay then, a night in. What did you have in mind?"

"We could watch something on your Movie Lacrima."

Nashi faked a bored expression, "whatever you want Breeze."

 _Whatever you want... always._

* * *

 **So what did ya think? I know Nashi is a little calmer then your used to, but this is set when Nashi is twenty-three and Gale is nineteen. He's grown up a bit and he and Gale have been together a year now. The dream also makes him a little more docile because he's still freaked out :) anyway, I forgot to post the ages on the last chapter, which is set just after Snowflake. That makes Storm eighteen and Liv twenty. Anyway this chapter is officially the newest in the timeline :) Also, sorry for the cheesy title . Enjoy!**

 **~Sora~**


	14. Something Beautiful

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long :( I had a bit of writer's block and I barley wrote anything over break, but now that I'm back in school updates should continue, so please, enjoy! :)**

 **~Something Beautiful~**

"Welcome to Magnolia!" an overly cheerful tour guide smiled down at Roten, blocking his view of the river.

"Erm- thank you?"

"You seem like a nice young man, how'd you like to go on a bus tour around the city?"

Roten rubbed his neck uncomfortably, and looked away, "no thanks."

"Aw, come on, we make a stop at the famous Fairy Tail guild!"

Roten perked up at this, "Fairy Tail... okay, I'll take your tour."

The tour guide beamed and ushered Roten and a herd of other unsuspecting tourists onto a rickety looking bus. They rolled around town for a while, with the ever cheerful guide chattering away. Roten was bored out of his ming. This town was just like any other, except, for Fairy Tail.

Finally, finally, the bus stopped in front of the powerful guild's doors.

"This is the famous Fairy Tail," the guide prattled on, "as you can see they are a rather unruly bunch, and..."

Roten stopped listening and watched the doors curiously.

They burst open and a pair of wizards walked out.

Roten watched them closely, "Gray, and Natsu," he muttered to himself.

The two men were arguing just as they were renowned for, but a moment later three women walked outside. Natsu and Gray froze and hugged each other awkwardly.

"O-oh, hey Erza!" they chorused.

Lucy and Juvia were close behind the red-headed beauty, sharing a smile.

Roten jumped up and rushed off the bus, brushing past the tour guide like she was no more than a falling leaf. Running as fast as his young legs could carry him Roten rushed over to his heroes.

"May I help you young man?" Erza asked, looking down at Roten curiously.

"It's really you, Titania."

Erza smiled, "a fan?"

Roten beamed, "not just you Mrs. Erza! Mrs. Lucy and Juvia too, and Mr. Natsu and Gray!"

The S-Class mages smiled down at the sixteen year old boy.

"What can we do for you?"

"I want to join!" he announced.

* * *

Lydia gazed out at the main hall from behind the bar, filled with boredom. Her mother and father had gone on a job, leaving Lydia the work the bar for their thirsty guild mates.

As she stood there Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, and Gray burst back through the doors, even though they'd been gone only five minuets.

"You're back so soon?"

"We didn't leave," Erza replied calmly, "we ran into someone quite interesting."

The group parted to reveal a boy about Lydia's age with shaggy silver hair and shining green eyes. He was taller than Lydia, and well built. The white haired beauty couldn't help but admire him.

"This is Roten Dire," Erza announced, "he's joining Fairy Tail."

Lydia grinned and hurried around the bar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roten. I'm Lydia Justine."

Roten smiled, his face lighting up like the sun.

"An honor , I've heard much about you."

"You have?" Lydia asked in surprise.

Natsu chuckled, "Roten here seems to know more about Fairy Tail than Lucy did when she first joined, and that's saying something."

Lucy huffed, but didn't say anything.

"What's your magic?" Lydia asked cheerfully.

Gray laughed, "the kid is a power house, he actually landed a punch on Natsu."

"No way," Lydia gasped.

Erza nodded, and Natsu pouted, "aw, I let 'em."

"Erm," Roten cleared his throat, "I use Stone Molding Magic."

"Really?" Lydia smiled, "I'm a solid script mage."

Roten grinned, "the most creative magics."

Lydia grinned, "here, allow my to apply your mark."

Roten grinned, "Could you make it silver, on my left shoulder?"

Lydia nodded and fetched the stamp.

"There," she announced as the stamp made a satisfying pop.

Roten grinned, "this is the start of something beautiful."

* * *

 **There you have it, I hope you like it, and this new possible love interest for Lydia. Tell me what you think :)**

 **This one is placed between the Fairies are Off to War and Insomnia, when Lydia is 16.**

 **~Sora~**


	15. Sneezes

**Thanks so much for the new reviews! :)** **To answer your question, Nashi is a mini Natsu with brown eyes :) For the one who loves SimNa, here is another little story about them :)**

 **~Sneezes~**

Xena stared at the ceiling counting all the little screws holding up the massive sheets of metal decorating Xena's room. Each one had a tiny heart instead of the usual X on the top because Xena had used her magic to make them.

Her bed was basically a big fluffy cushion set into her floor, which was also sheets of metal, intricately pieced together to resemble the Fairy Tail emblem. There was a large metal dresser in the corner near the window, and a huge bookshelf covered one wall. There were pieces of her many pieces of her projects scattered around the room, along with a few books and several drawings.

There was a window near Xena's bed, with a beautiful view of the street below, and the river.

"Achoo!"

Xena sniffled, then let out a long sigh.

"Of all 'da days ta get **-achoo!-** ...sick."

Xena sighed and rolled over, feeling along the floor for the latest book she was reading.

With another weary sigh Xena opened the book and started reading.

 _Young Prince Gareth ran through the forest, searching desperately for his missing princess. All around him the sounds of the forest filled his ears, sending a shivver of apprehension down his spine._

Xena smiled to herself, a Prince who wasn't invincible, a nice change.

A gentle knock brought Xena back to Earthland.

"Yes?"

"Yer mum made some soup if ya want Scrap."

"That sounds nice Dad," Xena replied softly.

The door slid open silently and Gajeel crept into the room.

"Ah hate seein ya sick like this Scrap."

"I know Dad," Xena smiled, "I'll be better in a few days."

"Ah know..."

Gajeel handed Xena the soup and sat down beside her on the bed. As Xena ate he gently ran a hand through her hair.

Xena smiled, "Thanks Daddy!"

Gajeel chuckled, and stood to take the bowl. As he was about to leave Levy poked her head into the room.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Eh-" Xena shrugged, "not great."

Levy smiled softly, "Well Simon is here to see you. I can tell him to leave if you want."

"Simon's here!" Xena asked sitting bolt upright.

Levy laughed, "I guess that means you want to see him?"

Xena nodded vigorously.

"Okay then, I'll let him in." Levy smiled.

* * *

Simon stepped inside the Redfox house, and thanked Levy for letting him in.

With a mischievous smile he crept into Xena's room.

"Hey there beautiful."

Xena snorted, "please, if I look as terrible as I feel beautiful isn't the word."

Simon shook his head, "you're always beautiful, even when you're sick."

Xena laughed, "you have to say that because your my boyfriend."

"I'm serous," Simon replied, "you look beautiful, right now."

Xena giggled, "oh look, a wild Xena, in her natural habitat."

"A metal forest, filled with paper grass and book trees." Simon chuckled.

Xena burst out laughing, "I- I'm sorry- it's just-"

Simon smiled and watched Xena free herself from the quiet.

With a gentle sigh, Xena stopped laughing. Her outburst tired the sick mage out, and slowly Xena's eyes flickered closed.

Simon carefully laid Xena down and pulled up the covers.

"Feel better darling."

Then he got up and crept out of the room.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! I worked hard on this chapter, thanks again for the reviews! This is placed after Ambush but before Snowflake, which makes Simon 22 and Xena 18, thanks for reading! :)**

 **~Sora~**


	16. Questions

**Here we go again :)**

 **~Questions~**

In all honesty, Gale had never really thought she and Nashi would work out. There had always been that tension between them, but as time passed it slowly melted away. They still fought, but their arguments became more like play fights, and Nashi always made up for his stupidity with some offhand sweet comment. Gale felt herself growing fonder and fonder of the pinkette.

One day as she waited for him in their little house in the forest, a strange thought crossed her mind.

 _Where is this going?_

At first, she hadn't expected much of their relationship. She'd though Nashi would grow bored, or it could be another of his tricks. Now she knew it wasn't of course, but it lead Gale to wander just how far Nashi was planning to go. He could still get bored and wander off some day. Gale had been told the stories from Natsu's absence. Could Nashi decide to do something similar?

As Gale sat there wondering, Nashi appeared at the end of the path.

She sat up and stared at his approaching silhouette.

The couple still hadn't told anyone in the guild about their relationship, even after three years they kept it a secret. Neither of them really had a reason why, it just wasn't the right time.

Nashi slipped through the simple wooden door he'd built himself and sat beside Gale. The couch was worn, with many frades places and stuffing leaking out. He'd swiped it when his parents decided to throw it out in favor of a newer model.

"Hello Breeze."

"Nashi," Gale replied warmly, "Gale missed you."

Nashi smiled, "sorry it took so long. Kyana was pestering me and wouldn't let me go."

Gale laughed and shook her head, "I think she knooows."

"No way," Nashi snorted, "I'm stealthy, like a ninja!"

Gale laughed harder and pulled Nashi close, resting her head on his strong shoulder. Nashi grinned and draped his arm around her slim frame. With a nervous sigh Gale looked into Nashi's eyes. They were a warm brown color, full of love, for her, for his family, and for his Fairy Tail nakama.

"Nashi?" Gale's voice shook with hesitance.

Natsu's eldest son looked down at his girlfriend, with a question shining in his eyes.

"What's wrong Breeze?"

"Nothing! -Gale was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Where is this going?" Gale replied softly.

Nashi almost didn't hear her, but he had his father's hearing.

"To eternity."

"What?"

"We're going to be together for eternity. No way am I letting you go Breeze."

Gale laughed lightly and snuggled closer, "you'd say something like that, wouldn't you?"

Nashi smiled proudly, "'course I would."

The man shuffled around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

Gale glanced over at him, and her mouth fell open.

Nashi had produced a small velvet box, and a wild grin was covering his face.

"N-Nashi?"

Nashi popped the box open to reveal a beautiful ring, made of swirling metal, which danced around an ice blue sapphire.

"Whadda ya think Gale, want to get married?"

Gale stared in amazement, "y-you really- I-I mean- of course I- YES!"

Nashi chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I guess we have to tell them now, hu?"

Gale nodded, her eyes shining with tears of joy.

* * *

Gale and Nashi paused in front of the guild's doors, gathering their nerves. Then, Nashi took Gale's hand, and they entered together.

No one really paid attention to the pair as they walked inside, until Lydia let out a loud squeal.

 **"Look! Nashi and Gale are finally making it public!"**

From there everyone turned around and stared at the odd couple. Some money was discreetly passed around, around with some snickers of victory, or a groan of defeat.

"You bet on us?" Nashi asked with a sigh.

Gale blushed deeply and hid her face in Nashi's side.

"Well that's not all," Nashi announced, "Gale and I are getting married."

More money was passed around, and Nashi rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, just start the party already!"

Cheers broke out around the guild hall, followed by lots of drinking, and dancing, and some romantic couple-y things Nashi wished he could unsee, especially from his little sister and her hulking boyfriend Bryon.

The night went pretty well, and pretty much everyone wound up passing out in the middle of the floor. Except Nashi and Gale.

"Look at them," she laughed.

Nashi nodded, "that's our nakama alright. Then with a thundering laugh he plopped down on the floor and fell asleep.

Gale smiled to herself and lay down beside her new fiancé. The smile didn't fade as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Was this to soon? Well anyway, thanks to my loyal reviewer NekoFro, I hoped you like this chapter! :)**

 **~Sora~**


	17. On the Way Home

**Another update for you.**

 **On the Way Home**

Kyana had been working late, darkness had already long settled after she was finally finished with the 'simple' request she had taken. It was a job at Magnolia Library, and it sounded simple enough. Reorganize the celestial magic section. Celestial mages weren't exactly common, how could there be so many books on them?

With a heavy sigh Kyana began the long trek home, in the dark.

She was tired, and all Kyana wanted to do was crawl into bed. Unfortunately some jerk had other plans.

"Hey pretty lady, you're out way past your bed time!" a man approached Kyana, laughing ridiculously.

"Honestly," Kyana sighed and pulled out Capricorn's key.

"Open, gate of the goat, Capricorn!"

"How may I serve you my lady?"

Kyana motioned the the man who had been following her, "this guy is threatening me Capricorn."

The man had turned white as a sheet, "c-come on man, I-I was just looking for some fun."

Capricorn frowned, "you are not worthy of Miss. Kyana!"

Then he flew at the man, sending him crashing against the wall with a swift kick to the stomach. Then man groaned as pebbles fell from the cracked wall around him.

"You are safe now my lady."

"Thanks Capricorn," Kyana smiled tiredly as Capricorn vanished back into the Celestial Spirit World.

With yet another long sigh Kyana continued on her way home.

She slipped through the wooden door and trudged upstairs. As she walked she passed her mother in the hallway.

"Kyana," Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey Mom..."

"What happened, we were getting worried!"

"Nothing much, the job at the library just took way longer than I expected. Then I ran into a situation on the way home, but Capricorn took care of it."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, but then she smiled and wrapped her daughter in a hug, "I'm glad you're safe Kyana."

* * *

Bryon stared a Kyana from across the room. He'd heard about what had happened to his crush the previous day, and she looked okay, but he was still worried.

Kyana glanced up from her book and caught him staring. Bryon gulped and looked away.

That girl could stop his heart with a glance.

That was not manly Bryon scolded himself.

She looked so peaceful for someone who had been attacked.

Bryon sighed, if only he could be there to protect her. He knew that would never happen though, Kyana didn't even know he existed.

Ah well, he would be satisfied just knowing that she was safe, and the pinkette could take care of herself.

* * *

 **Drabble from before Kyana and Bryon got together :) tell me what'cha think :)**

 **~Sora~**


	18. The Dog Ate My Inspiration

**I know it's been a while, but I'm crazy busy getting ready for college, sorry, here's an update for you :)**

 **~The Dog Ate My Inspiration~**

Liv growled to herself and crumpled the piece of paper in front of her into a little ball.

"What's the matter?" Storm asked from his place on Liv's bed.

His head hung off the side causing the blunette's hair to fall into a mess of straight arrows pointing at the ground. Storm's legs were resting against the wall in what looked overall like a very uncomfortable position.

"Gahhhh!"

Storm quirked an eyebrow, which looked decidedly odd upside down.

"I had this perfect story planned out... but Ayaka ate the only page and now I can't remember it!"

"Ayaka? You mean Kyana's spirit?"

Liv nodded, "stupid dog..."

Storm just chuckled lightly, "then just write something else."

"You don't understand," Liv banged her head on the large oak desk her mother had given her, "when I loose a story like that it completely destroys my inspiration!"

With a shake of his head, Storm pulled himself up from the bed and wandered over to his girlfriend.

"It'll come to you, it always does."

"Not this time," Liv sighed, not bothering to lift her head from the desk, "that one is dead."

Storm smiled warmly and placed a loving hand on Liv's back.

"Even if this story doesn't come back, I'm sure another one, that's just as good or better, will find its way into your mind sometime soon."

Liv sighed, her tense shoulders relaxing a bit.

"I suppose so."

Storm crouched beside the blonde, and whispered in her ear, "and even if it doesn't, you'll always be my bookworm."

Liv turned her head to look at Storm and gave him a small smile, "you always know what to say."

"I should think so," Storm replied, puffing out his chest, "I have known you since I was born."

Liv giggled, and leaned just close enough for her lips to brush across Storm's, "hmm, someone's confident."

Storm's eyes widened just a fraction, "erm- yes?"

With a smirk Liv closed the rather slim distance between them.

As she pulled away, Liv gave Storm a sly grin, "just don't forget, I'm the older one."

"Hey!" Storm pouted, "only by a year..."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this long past due one shot :) This sorta happened to me XD. I had the perfect KyOn story planned, but somehow it deleted itself, and for the life of me I can't remember a bit of it :/ Anyway, hope you have a good day :) Read On!**

 **~Sora~**


	19. Baby Dragneel

**A new chapter for you :)**

 **~Baby Dragneel~**

Nashi could never understand Gale's moods. It seemed one like one day she would be shining like the sun, over flowing with happiness. Then, the next she was gloomy as the rainy days that used to follow her mother. Other times she would act as cold as her magic. It was utterly confusing for the poor man, always trying to divine Gale's mood, and how to act accordingly.

As he lay in bed Nashi watched over his sleeping wife, her large belly a testament to the new life they had created.

Would he be a good father? Nashi hoped so.

His mind wandered to the day Gale had told him about their little Dragneel. She had been looking out the window instead of at Nashi all through dinner, cluing Nashi in that something was up with his Breeze. So he asked. Gale had allowed her gaze to flicker across Nashi's face before a soft response just barley made it past her lips. Naturally Nashi could her what she said pretty easily, with his dragon hearing, but he wanted to be sure.

'What was that?'

'I'm pregnant!'

Nashi had grinned and immediately jumped over the table, landing beside Gale. Without a second thought Nashi wrapped Gale in his arms, excitement radiating off him.

Of course, after the initial joy had passed, Nashi began to grow nervous. He loved children, had always secretly wanted them, but what if he turned out to be a terrible father? Not to mention, mages were always in danger. Someone could try to use his child against he and Gale, or worse, one or both of them could be killed. Than what would happen to their precious child? The guild would raise him or her, he knew, but to loose their parent so soon, or ever really... Natsu had told his son stories from his youth. Nashi didn't want his kids to go through that.

When Nashi told all this to his father, Natsu had simply smiled and said, 'you can't control your own future, son, you just have to enjoy your life while you have it.'

Now that Gale's time was approaching, Nashi felt himself growing even more excited, and impatient! He couldn't wait to meet his little girl.

That was when Nashi decided that he simply wouldn't die, at least until his little girl was all grown up.

As he lay there, Gale sturred beside him.

"Shh," Nashi smiled down at her, "go back to sleep."

Gale grimaced, "Gale does not think that would be a good idea, Gale is ready to leave."

"W-what?"

"Nashi heard Gale, it's time to go."

* * *

 **Eep, I hope you like it! It's not to soon for this is it? I don't think so XD I just couldn't help myself :) enjoy!**

 **~Sora~**


	20. The Long Way

**Eep- sorry it's been a while. My stupid computer broke, so updates will be reaaallllllyyyy slow for a while...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~The Long Way~**

Lydia watched the doors carefully, a worried frown adorning her usually beautiful face.

"Any day now..."

Mirajane watched her daughter from behind the bar, her eyes shining with empathy. It had been three weeks since Roten left on a solo mission. It was only supposed to take three days. From the fourth day onward Lydia sat at a table by the door. She didn't speak, move, or blink really. She just waited. Those words, 'any day now' they were the first words to leave her mouth since that day.

The two year anniversary of Roten and Lydia's meeting was coming up fast, and Roten had claimed he wanted to make some money to buy her a present.

'I'll be back before you can blink.' 'Don't worry, this is a simple job.' 'I won't be long, promise.'

"Liar..."

"Come on sweetie," Mira said, appearing by Lydia's side, "it's time to go home."

Lydia nodded, but she didn't move a muscle.

With gentle hands Mira helped Lydia to her feet, and led her out of the guild hall by the arm. Mira paused to lock the door, then the two went on their way.

* * *

The next morning Lydia sat down in her usual place.

"Today's the day, I can feel it."

The day passed oh so slowly, and far to quickly at the same time. Before to long, the day was at an end again.

"Let's go Baby, Daddy's making dinner for you, your favorite."

Lydia simply nodded.

"Lydia..." Mira's voice shook.

"Mom. Don't go there. Don't tell me to give up. I just can't..." tears streamed down Lydia's face, "I can't give up on him."

Mira sighed sadly and rubbed comforting circles on Lydia's back, "wouldn't dream of it."

Just like the day before, the pair paused to lock the doors.

As she stood there, Lydia could almost swear she heard a familiar voice...

"L-Lydia!"

Slowly, Lydia turned around.

There stood Roten, bloody and bandaged, but alive.

"Roten?!"

Roten smiled tiredly, "sorry I'm late."

"ROTEN!" Lydia rushed the boy, tackling him in a hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! What in Earthland took you so long?"

"Well- I- I'm pretty tired, so if you can find me a place to rest, I'll tell you the story."

Mirajane appeared beside Lydia with a wide smile, "you can come have dinner with us Roten!"

"That sounds amazing..."

* * *

"So you see-" Roten explained, "the job I took, which was supposed to be a simple delivery, turned out to be way more complicated. Apparently, although the journey would only take a day and a half by the usual routes, the cargo I was supposed to cary was incredibly valuable. To ensure it's safety, I had to take the long way. The very long way. Even then, I wound up getting attacked anyway. I finally got the item where it was supposed to be, an extremely remote mansion of all things, only to find that the quick way home was blocked, and so I'd have to take the detour yet again. While I was traveling, I got attacked by some bandits, who assumed I'd be easy prey since I'm 'only a kid.' There were a lot of them, so I got beat up worse than I'd like to admit, but, in the end, I made it back!"

Everyone around the table watched Roten in awe.

"That sounds like quite an adventure," Freed mused.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this! Until next time :)**


End file.
